Link (The Legend of Zelda)
Link is the main protagonist in The Legend of Zelda series. His archenemy is Ganon, who keeps trying to take over Hyrule. A peculiarity of Link is the several different incarnations of the character throughout The Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance and sense of bravery and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy since at the beginning of almost every game, he oversleeps. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blond to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other Games ''Soul Calibur II Gamecube Version'' Link appears in Soul Calibur II Gamecube Version as a guest playable character, he is the same Link from Ocarina of Time, Nobuyuki Hiyama reprised the adult Link's character, Link must defeat Inferno, the true main antagonist that terrorizes Hyrule, then Link discovers that Inferno is actually Nightmare who was been possessed and corrupted by Soul Edge, he then defeated Inferno and saved Hyrule in the process. ''Mario Kart 8'' Link appears in Mario Kart 8 as a downloadable playable character, he is the same Link from Skyward Sword, he has his vehicle called the Master Cycle, which also appeared as a downloadable car. Powers and abilities Immortality: It is implicit that Link, by touching the Triforce of Courage, has become partly immortal, as he is able to survive deadly situations like sword blows. Superhuman strength: Link has an immense superhuman strength. In Twilight Princess, he is able to beat the Gorons in sumo wrestling (although wearing Iron Boots), and later proves able to master Ganondorf himself in a sword lock. In Skyward Sword, Link can wield Koloktos' massive sword, and eventually becomes powerful enough to beat Demon King Demise in a duel. Magic: Link can use differents magic spells effectively to help him in his quest. Sword fighting: All Link have in common their incredible combat skills, unmatched by anyone. They are able to defeat highly skilled swordsmen like Ganondorf in combination with their strength and agility. Riencarnation: Whenever Hyrule is threatened by evil forces, Link is often reincarnated to protect it though with no memory of his previous lifes. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Category:Zelda Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Mute Category:The Messiah Category:Speedsters Category:One-Man Army Category:The Icon Category:Brutes Category:Knights Category:Transformed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Legacy Category:Determinators Category:Kids Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Exorcists Category:Elves Category:Archenemy Category:Paragon Category:Hope Bringer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Big Good Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Role Models Category:Thieves Category:Humanoid Category:Martyr Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Lycanthropes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Time-Travellers Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Collector of Powers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rivals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Scapegoat Category:Dreaded Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Loyal Category:Bond Creator Category:Empowered Category:Protectors Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vigilante Category:Mario Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Evil exterminators Category:Genius Category:Athletic Category:Vehicular Category:Martial Artists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes from the past Category:Size-Shifter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:The Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Loner Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Super Hero Category:Elderly Category:Ninjas Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pacifists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Classic Heroes